Let Her Go
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 02 |episodeNumber= 05 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= No Pain, No Gain |nextEpisode= Rising Tide }} is the fifth episode of season two of Happy Hill. Synopsis Plot The group gather around the hole again, Jayme grips onto the rope. Chey begins yelling that she’s fine, but her leg really hurts. Steven tugs on the rope, asking them to pull him and Austin up. The rope begins rising, Jayme yells for Chey to hold on and she aggressively yells back that she’s trying. The rope comes up, Chey rolls off the middle and lies in the grass. Jayme runs over, asking if she’s okay. She replies that she’s fine but she almost hit her head. Jayme checks her leg, realizing it’s been cut. Jayme says they have to get her to a doctor. Noah says that he’ll help Jayme get Chey home. Jayme thanks him for his help and because they’re all so small, they get along just fine! Purry rubs her eyes, quite tired as Steven and Austin come up from the hole. Steven asks Purry if everything is okay, which she replies yes, although Chey almost died. Austin says he’s going home, Miguel stops him and asks him if he found anything. He replies no, but tells Miguel to watch out. Purry approaches the boys as they start another useless feud. Miguel looked over to her for support, but she had no intention of choosing sides. Austin wandered away, Maria approaches Purry and Miguel and asked what happened, Purry says it’s fine and nothing to worry about. Miguel crosses his arms and tells Maria he threatened him. Purry face palms, telling him he probably didn’t mean it. Miguel thinks otherwise. Austin is walking down the hill when he bumps into Andrew, Andrew says hi but Austin ignores him. Maria smiles at Miguel, asking him if he’d like to go to the beach later on. Nicholas can be heard squeeling behind Miguel as he agrees. The sun soon sets. The group part ways to head home. Purry and Noah walk home together as they live close to each other. Noah asks Purry how she’s feeling and she shrugs, telling him she wishes she felt better but she can manage. Noah tells her that he’s here for her and as they stop outside his house, they hug. She apologizes to him for losing her temper about the alien piece and they’ll talk about it tomorrow. He thanks her and they part ways. Maria sits on a blanket in the sand, playing with the ring on her finger. She hears footsteps and Miguel appears from behind her. They greet each other, Maria smiles at him as they sit down on the beach and watch the moon rise together. Ashley, Steven, Negan and Lune sit in the restaurant after closing. They discuss the hole, wondering what’s down it when Steven pulls out a green metallic object which looks exactly like what Noah has. Miguel asks Maria what she wanted to say, Maria smiles awkwardly and tells him for a few weeks now she’s been wondering about Miguel and how her feelings for him have been becoming more unbearable by the day. At first, Miguel is confused at what she is trying to say but soon realizes that she’s asking him out. Miguel and Maria both stand, Miguel goes to say something, but a loud yell is heard as someone comes marching on to the beach. Austin suddenly comes storming towards the two, smiling cockily as he stops in front of them. He turns to Maria and tells her that, after all this time, he’s in love with her. Maria is confused and Miguel’s blood begins to boil. Maria steps towards Austin as he rudely asks her to pick him, and not Miguel. Maria suddenly slaps Austin across the face, causing him to fall to the floor with shock. Maria turns to Miguel and they share a kiss under the moonlight, Austin lying in the sand in defeat. Credits *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Noah *Purry *Austin *Maria *Nicholas *Andrew *Ashley *Negan *Lune Trivia *